


RANT RANT RANT

by Keitmeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destroying Childhood Memories, Episode: s15e07 Last Call, Rants, Soap Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitmeg/pseuds/Keitmeg
Summary: My take on SEASON 15 EPISODE 7. Feel free to add yours!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy & Sam Winchester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 3





	RANT RANT RANT

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to one) thank and two) apologize to all the coders who are working very hard to keep AO3 as organized as they can.  
> I tried to limit the tags, hopefully that won't give them extra work to do.  
> Maybe, in the future, we'll have a blog section, too!

I’m going with the latest episode of season 15 to get these thoughts out of my system.

Episode 7, titled Last Call:

Dean finally comes out of his fatalistic shell, which, wow, good on him, but Sam has already spent three episodes trying to talk Dean out of his depression, encouraging him and giving him hope, which, taking in Sam’s past, it’s a big freaking deal –or it ought to be but, suddenly, things are different now and Dean’s disappointments are more important. Okay, fine, if Dean is dealing the old Winchester way of alcoholism and violence as if a decade of that hasn’t taught him anything, I’ll take it.

Look, Eileen is good, but she’s a good enough character for a filler episode only, if you really think about it, of all the people they could have brought back to life, why her? There are others who deserve to come back more than her, but now the writers want Sam to get laid so we have to sit there and try to digest it. She wasn’t even in the show enough to build character, or connect with it. Now, she is suddenly all Sam’s focus and we’re force-fed their awkwardness like I, a loyal fan who’s been part of the parade for a decade, have to accept it and not ask questions. If I do, I’m not loyal to the show.

Castiel then returns to the bunker with this hopeful look about having found a way to track Chuck; dude, hello? I need context. How did you know, and what inspired the intel? This really makes me wonder if the writers are just hurrying it up so they’d end the show already. Maybe I missed something, I don't know, but the way I see it, the whole thing doesn't add up.

Also, Dean, a hunter who’s on a case, giving away his cell-phone like it’s the most natural thing upset me to no end. When there was a pistol pointed to the back of his head, why didn’t he do the same thing he did with Joe, spin around in a perfect way to clutch the firearm in his hands instead? –it should have been obvious when his ‘old buddy’ insisted they go to the lake and then it was his voice reprimanding Dean for coming to the yard instead. Why turn around like an idiot? Do the writers think we have ‘moron’ tattooed on our foreheads?

And since when did the show become about Dean and Castiel? They’re making is so effing cringe-worthy; when guys have a falling out, they either punch their way out of it or pretend nothing happened because, well, friends? They don’t act like the way the writers are making the two act. If they’re doing this for all Destiel shippers, well, here’s my golden middle finger for ruining the most badass show and turning it into a soap opera. Also, if you don’t have enough ideas to fill the gaps in each episode, I’ll take stifling adds over that pile of horseshit that I have to sit there and smell.

Who the fudge directed this episode, J.R. Ward?

Fifteen seasons, man, you’d think that’s a good thing, but if you ask me, Supernatural should have ended around season 8. or 10, tops. That was a perfect season to make a perfect exit. A contemplation would be to end Chuck, make Castiel God, let the Wayward girls go at it (because the world now is all about empowering wo-men), and give the brothers the most badass, action-packed ending of all times, then reuniting them with their parents.

In the end, I would like to thank all the writers, I guess they are trying their best. I hope things get better before the last episode.

Thanks for reading.

No more ranting, I rest my case.

And Merry fucking Christmas.


End file.
